Back to the Past Memories
by StawberryFreak
Summary: [Discontinued] Kazuma Shiro, laki-laki yang terus mengejar perempuan yang ia sayangi sekaligus yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Suatu saat, benang takdir pun mempertemukan mereka.. tapi, sesuatu yang tidak Shiro duga terjadi pada perempuan itu—Fict karangan sendiri/Don't Like, Don't Read :)


_Kon'nichiwa_~ ^^ Fanfic ini kupersembahkan kepada seseorang yang paling kuanggap berharga dalam kehidupanku, cerita ini juga di-inspirasikan olehnya :3 dan ku kembangkan cerita ini lebih lanjut~ saya ucapkan 'arigatou' untuk para readers yang bersedia membuka serta membaca Fanfic menyedihkan saya ini /malah pidato *jduak

Okay, let's began the story..

* * *

_-Shiro's POV-_

_Sesuatu.. sesuatu yang berharga.. sebuah kenangan dimana aku bertemu dengannya.. Kenangan yang susah untuk dilupakan meskipun itu sudah lama terjadi.. bahkan aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya, rupanya.. yang kuingat dan yang hanya menjadi petunjuk hanya satu.. namanya, Hana Yukina.._

_Ya, perempuan yang menjadi orang terdekat sekaligus cinta pertamaku.. dia perempuan yang mampu membuatku merasakan nyaman, perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sejak kedua orangtuaku berpisah dari kehidupanku dan pergi kedunia lain.. _

_Satu janji yang sangat kuingat.. Janji yang ia ucapkan saat aku menangis.. menangis karena rasa ketakutanku bila ia pergi meninggalkanku.._

"_Kita takkan pernah berpisah.. Ingat itu, ya?"_

_. . ._

_Tapi.. suatu saat kejadian itu terjadi.. kejadian yang tak pernah aku inginkan dalam hidupku.._

"_Maaf.. aku harus pergi.."_

"_H-hana..! Tunggu..!"_

_Disaat itu juga.. aku berfikir.. Janji itu hanyalah omong kosong.. tapi sampai saat ini aku tak bisa lupa.. akan kata-katanya itu.._

#_Kriiiinngg… Kriiiinnngg…_

Kubuka mataku dengan setengah mengantuk, tangan kananku meraih-raih benda yang ada diatas meja kecil. _Tep!_ Jam alarm kumatikan. Saat mataku sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, aku berdiri dan merapikan ranjang.

"Selamat pagi dunia~~!"

Ah, ya~ Perkenalkan! Aku Kazuma Shiro, dipanggil Shiro~! Lelaki yang memiliki sifat yang amat ceria, yah itu sih kata teman-temanku dulu dan orang-orang disekitarku. Aku tinggal sendiri, untungnya aku mempunyai pekerjaan.. Sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa dibilang mudah, atau susah? Pekerjaan yang sederhana sebagai pelayan sebuah café. Terkadang orang berfikir itu sebuah pekerjaan yang rendah, tapi tidak bagiku.. Semua pekerjaan itu sama~ tujuannya sama yaitu, uang. Eh, bukan berarti aku mata duitan, tapi itu yang dibutuhkan dalam kehidupan saat ini, kan?

Kurenggangkan badanku, membuka jendela agar udara pagi yang segar bisa masuk kedalam kamar apartementku yang cukup luas itu. "OSH~! Saatnya siap-siap! Sekolah baru akan dimulaaii~~~". Berlari lah aku kekamar mandi dan menyegarkan badan. Seusai mandi, kupakai seragam baruku. Seragam berwarna putih dengan warna biru tua serta kotak-kotak hitam menghiasi pinggiran kerah, ujung lengan dan pinggiran kancing baju itu. Celana panjang biru tua juga tak lupa kupakai. Pastinya engga lucu kalau aku sampai disekolah tapi tak memakai celana~. Yak~! Waktunya sekolaaah!

Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan apartementku, tas putih kupikul dengan bahuku, kakiku melangkah sambil berlari kecil. Aku sudah tak sabaran memulai hari disekolah baruku~

Ternyata jaraknya tidak cukup jauh, kira-kira 18 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai disekolah~  
Sesampainya aku di sana, aku berlari kegirangan disekitar sekolah.

'_Waaaaaahh~~~ Ini sekolahkuuuu~ Rasanya bakal menyenangkan! Yeyeyeye!' _pikirku dalam hati.

Belum lebih dari 20 langkah aku berlari, tubuh tinggiku menabrak seseorang. Aku tersungkur kebelakang dan memegang kepalaku, aduhh.. Sakiitnyaaa! Kubuka mataku dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat kehitaman juga tersungkur didepanku. Mata ber_iris_ coklatnya itu perlahan juga terbuka dan menatapku.

"M-maaf, saya tidak sengaja!" ucapku sambil membantunya berdiri. "Tak apa-apa kok~ lain kali hati-hati, ya?" dia menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.

_Degh!_ Ini aneh.. perasaanku ini.. rasanya, begitu dekat.. Aah, sudahlah!

"Kamu benar tak apa-apa?" kutanya lagi untuk memastikan keadaanya yang sepertinya tampak kesakitan. "_Daijoubu ne_, aku akan baik-baik saja.. sakitnya pasti cuma sementara kok" dia tersenyum lagi. Aku merasa.. dia..

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dahulu.. saya akan berbalik kekelas" perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan pergi berlari kecil. Aku heran.. dan.. Aaaahh! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya siapaa! Aduuhh.. kalau bertemu lagi, aku tak boleh lupa tanya!

_#Trreenngg.._

Kulihat papan didepan kelas, 10-E. Kelas yang nyaman~ memang sih terletak diujung koridor tapi, kurasa kelas ini lebih nyaman dari kelas lainnya~

Aku duduk di bangku barisan ke-4 dari 6 barisan dan dekat dengan jendela. menit kemudian, guru memasuki kelas kami.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Ohayougozaimasu.. Selamat datang di sekolah ini, Ashinara Gakuen. Saya disini akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mari kita mulai absennya dulu." Itu kata _sensei_ saat duduk dimeja depan kelas. Aku menunggu urutan namaku tiba sambil memandang jendela. Di pikiranku masih ada rasa penasaran kepada perempuan tadi.. Perasaan ku itu.. ada apa ya dengan perempuan itu..?

"Kazuma Shiro."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Kazuma Shiro!"

"S-saya!" Aku spontan mengangkat tangan dan kaget. Hayalanku buyar semua. "Jangan bengong dikelas! Baiklah selanjutnya.." sensei pun melanjutkan absennya, aku pun memperhatikan sensei.

"Hana Yukina."

_Deg..!_ Sejenak aku terpaku.. '_apa maksud sensei mengucapkan nama itu..? nama perempuan yang.. yang….'_

"Ya, saya" suara lembut dan yang kukenal terdengar sampai telingaku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, dan.. _'D-dia.. yang tadi.. yang menabrakku tadi..'_

Aku memandangnya sejenak.

'_Dia.. Hana…? Aku.. aku bukan sedang bermimpi kan..?!_'

_**-Bersambung ke Chapter 2-**_

* * *

Nah, inilah perawalannya~ dimohon komentar/review-nya ^^. Gomen ne kalau masih sedikit, author masih dalam proses buffering XDD


End file.
